Siren Call
by Cold Canary
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own The Flash.


Siren Call

Chapter 1: Secret Affection

 **Summary:** Hunter Zolomon, known to most as Zoom, just can't seem to get enough of being around his Black Siren, Laurel Lance.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Flash.

Laurel Lance sat on her bed with her legs pulled up to her chest. She had was terrified by what she had seen. What she had witnessed _him_ doing. Going up against the Flash, Laurel understood that. Finding the counterparts of the doctors who had given him daily electroshock therapy, and killing them, Laurel would even understand that. But to put innocent children in the crosshairs, that was something she had not expected from him. But then again, Laurel had no idea what Hunter had gone through as a child that would allow him to be so cruel to children today.

"Why Hunter?" Laurel whispered.

The tale tell signs of a speedster arriving or leaving a room with papers and other loose items flying all over the place signaled that he had heard her whisper his name. Of course he heard her. He always heard her. She could have screamed his name with him on the other side of the world, or on another Earth, and he would have been at her side in an instant. Looking up, Laurel was slightly taken aback by the fact that he wasn't dressed as Zoom. He was dressed normally.

"Laurel?" Hunter asked, confused as to why she looked so broken. It was a sight that he was not used to seeing from his Siren. And yes, he was aware that he mentally referred to her as 'his'.

"Why did you have to kill those children Hunter?" Laurel snapped, her eyes filling with tears. Tears that Hunter was quick to wipe away as he sat on the edge of her bed, way too close for her liking at the moment.

"I had to make a point." Hunter replied.

"But with children!?" Laurel exclaimed.

"How else?" Hunter asked, honestly confused by this whole thing.

"You're smart Hunter. You are one of the smartest men that I know, you could have found another way. You didn't have to kill innocent children." Laurel argued.

"You're concerned that about what would happen if I ever have kids with someone, aren't you?" Hunter asked after a moment.

"Honestly, that thought hadn't crossed my mind, but since you brought it up, yes, I am concerned about that." Laurel said as she scooted away from him, only for him to move with her.

"It's simple Laurel. I don't plan on having children." Hunter said with a shrug of indifference. The crestfallen look on Laurel's face did not go unnoticed. "You thought differently? You thought that I would make a good father, after my father killed my mother in front of me? You're smarter than that Laurel." Hunter chided her.

"With the right woman by your side, I'm sure you would make an excellent father." Laurel said as she held her head high.

"And who do you think would be the right woman? You? Caitlin? Frost? It's never happening Laurel. I can't have liabilities. And having any real connection with any woman would give me just that. I use my enemies' loved ones against them, I will not give them the option of doing the same to me. Now drop it." Hunter commanded and they were both surprised when a loud slap resounded through the small apartment.

"Get out." Laurel demanded.

"Laurel..." Hunter tried.

"OUT!" Laurel said as she pushed him away from her and off of her bed.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what the hell you're really upset about." Hunter said as he grabbed her wrists in his hands and pulled her flush against his chest.

"Let me go and get out or so help me, I will scream." Laurel threatened, her eyes hardening in anger.

Hunter released Laurel's wrists and stepped away from her, not wanting to see if she was serious in her threat of screaming. It's not so much that he thought she would scream about being raped or whatever, it was the mere thought of her just screaming in general that would activate her powers that Hunter didn't want to test. Continuing to walk backwards, Hunter kept a close eye on Laurel.

"This conversation is not over Laurel." Hunter said and with that, he was gone and Laurel fell in a heap on the floor next to her bed.

Laurel wanted so much to scream, even though Hunter had left like she had told him to do. It was one thing for him to offhandedly dismiss the idea of having a family one day, but to flat out tell her that nothing in the realm of a real relationship would happen between them, well, that was a stab to the heart. And if didn't make what she had watched him do earlier any easier to stomach. Laurel didn't know how long she sat on the floor, but it was long enough for tears that she had barely realized she had been crying to dry in streaks down her cheeks, and for her limbs to ache. Slowly standing up from her position, and only wincing slightly at the ache, Laurel walked over to the front door, made sure it was locked and walked back to her room before crawling into bed and falling asleep.

 **TF – SC – TF**

Hunter left Laurel's apartment, but he hadn't left her building. He waited in the hallway, down-a-ways from Laurel's front door, until her saw the lights go out from under the door before he headed back. No one, not even Laurel, got to tell him what to do and expect not to get some kind of reaction out of him. Hunter didn't care if he had been in Laurel's apartment or not, he doesn't take orders from the people who work from him.

Slipping back into Laurel's apartment was easy enough. Hunter was able to phase through anything. He made his way back to Laurel's room, making sure not to make a noise. He knew that he had made a mistake in bluntly telling her that there was no future between them, but he was not a person who could verbally admit that he was wrong, so he did the next best thing. He walked over to the side of the bed Laurel had fallen asleep on, leaned down, and pressed a small kiss to the side of her mouth: Hunter's version of an apology to Laurel only.


End file.
